When You Awake
by StarTraveler
Summary: Power Rangers Beast Morphers. After the events of episode one Ravi sits by Roxy's side.


Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Been a long time since I watched a power rangers series, Mystic Force was the last one, although I did watch the 2017 film. I've seen two episodes and this one shot popped into my head during the end of the first episode. I have no beta so I'm sorry for all of the errors, I know there's a section for beta readers but so many awesome profiles its hard to chose.

**  
Ravi walked into the private room that adjourned the medical bay and approached the two stasis chambers.

It had been an eventful few hours and it had so surreal how much a person's life could change so much.

He was now the blue power ranger, and instead of Roxy and Blaze, Devon Daniel's, the mayor's son and Zoey, who had worked in the laundry room, were now the red and yellow rangers.

Roxy and Blaze could easily have looked like they were just sleeping to anyone who hadn't known what had happened to them.

As long as their evil avatars lived they would exist in a state where they couldn't be awakened.

Ravi approached Blaze first, Blaze had always been vein about his blond hair and perfect complexion, they'd never been friends, but Blaze had made a good opponent in combat simulations.

"You can be a total prick but no one deserves this, but I think Devin will do your proud as the red ranger, even if you two did have that altercation at the athletic center."

Ravi then took a deep breath and turned to the other stasis chamber.

Roxy always had had a pale complexion and it still hadn't changed, he'd give anything to see her beautiful dark eyes and million dollar smile.

He regretted that his last words were that they couldn't be together; rangers were forbidden to date, as an academy cadet he was driven to prove himself.

He wanted to show he deserved to be there because of his talent and dedication and not because his mother was the commander.

He remembered the day they had met

**  
It had been a day of no clouds and the sky was blue as far as they eye could see, he stood on the dock by the river when a young woman had come up.

Brown hair and smiling dark eyes, Ravi felt his heart start to pound.

She held out her hand, "I'm Roxy."

"Ravi," He managed to stammer out his name.

"I'm new in town; I got accepted into the academy."

"I'm in it also," He replied.

"Then looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot," She told him with a grin.

They quickly became friends and she proved she had what it took to be a warrior.

There was no awkwardness and he had never before felt so comfortable with anyone.

They began to date and had been together for a year when his mother made the announcement they had the chance to be rangers.

"Think very carefully before you make your final choice. Your lives could become filled with danger at any time."

Later she took him aside privately, "I know about you and Roxy, it's not against regulations for cadets so I didn't say anything..."

"Rangers can't be together," Ravi finished sadly.

"Think very carefully and consider if you can truly live without her," For a moment he saw a faraway look in his mother's eyes.

He wondered if she had lost someone special besides his father due to her career.

Ravi had chosen to be a ranger, Roxy tried to respect his wish to keep distance between each other, but both of them missed each other.

**  
Ravi came back to the present, "I wish you weren't in here, but if it was the reverse I know you'd be the one out here talking to me."

He took a shuddering breath, "You're the sweetest most giving person I know, I will do whatever it takes to destroy the avatar and wake you up."

He imagined taking her hand in his, "And then we wouldn't hide our relationship anymore, if I have to step down as the blue ranger then I will."

He smiled, "We'll have picnics like we used to and go to Rome like you've always dreamed of."

He felt tears come to his eyes and he let a couple fall before he composed himself. After a while he became aware of another presence.

"You should try to get some sleep."

Ravi turned to the slender woman with cocoa colored skin and military haircut, her dark eyes sharp but they also held compassion.

"Are you telling me this as my commander or my mother?"

"Both," She replied, "Being responsible for the safety of an entire city is no easy task, it takes everything you have and sometimes involve losing what you never planned to."

"Like you and dad," Ravi said quietly, it had been a number of years since his parents had divorced; dad had died in a car accident almost a year later.

His mother acknowledged him with a briefly softened gaze then her training kicked back in.

"There's nothing you can do here and we'll have security stationed here."

Ravi nodded and returned to his room, he tried to fall asleep but dreamed of embracing his beautiful brown haired love.

***  
AN2: My muse gave me trouble a couple of times but I think this turned out all right; once again I'm sorry for all the errors.


End file.
